A turbocharger experiences various forces during operation. Such forces are transmitted to various components and can result in power losses and wear. At steady state and transient operating conditions the fluid (gas) forces at the compressor and turbine wheels create a net axial load in the turbocharger shaft. The magnitude and direction of this axial load varies depending upon the operating conditions. Various exemplary mechanisms presented herein address such thrust force issues. Other goals and achievements are also discussed herein.